


M is for Monster

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: I thought I posted this yesterday so now I don't know what my tags were supposed to be, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Music is a dumb prompt but if we put it with Monster it's okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 13 - ~~music~~ Monster

Kurt rolled over and hit nothing but an empty stretch of mattress. His eyes snap open to the window, his eyes squinting to adjust to the unexpected light of a full moon.

Shit.

“ _ Shit! _ ”

Kurt scrambled out of bed, pulling on clothes as he went. The sweatpants ended too far up on his legs. They were probably Blaine’s.

_ Blaine _ .

Kurt pulled on a hoodie, for once not caring about the state of his hair, and shoved his feet in a pair of moccasins. He didn’t even  _ know _ where those came from.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He tripped, trying to pull the heel over his foot, but caught himself on the counter. “ _ Shit _ .” He grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment, trying to remember the contingency plan they’d had.

“Okay, okay, okay, um, go to the house. Okay.”

The house was a brownstone in midtown, paid for by a vampire from Chelsea who owned similar properties in every major city on the East coast. They were sanctuaries: safe havens for people. People who were also creatures. People who were… kind of…

Monsters.

“Is he here?” Kurt gasped upon opening the door. 

He didn’t see anyone in the entranceway but Mercedes answered from another room. “In here, Kurt!”

Kurt fell into the doorway, his eyes moving quickly before settling on Mercedes sitting on a stool facing a row of cages. The wolf in the cage she was in front of was yellow and lanky, nuzzling his head into Mercedes’s hand extended through the bars of the cage. Kurt smiled at him. “Hi, Sam.”

“Arf!”

Kurt spared him a few more seconds before moving to the cage to Sam’s left. There was a small wolf, more like a large dog. A German Shepphard to Sam’s Bernese Mountain Dog. Black hair and gold eyes. Kurt crouched in front of it. “Hi, Blaine. I’m sorry I forgot what tonight was.”

Blaine whined, butting his head against the cage. Kurt reached through the bars to scratch his head.

“I know, baby, I know, but I’m here now.” And Kurt screamed.

Not a full-out scream. Not how big he  _ could _ scream. Just the smallest stream of sound, all breath and high frequency. Most banshees used it to heard souls to the afterlife. Kurt just wanted to calm his werewolf boyfriend. To wolves apparently, the screams were like music.

Before Blaine, Kurt had  _ known _ about The House. Everyone did. Well, if you knew how to look. But he’d never been to one. Kurt had been a banshee for as long as he could remember but he didn’t  _ tell _ anyone. Who would he tell? Who would care? But he kept up with The Communities online. He new about Will Schuester and his monster houses. He knew where the closest one was to his dad’s house, just in case. But he’d never needed one until Blaine.

Because Blaine was a werewolf and they actually needed that kind of thing.

Kurt used to be content to just scream a song to let the urge out – the built up vocal energy to guide departed souls - but now he had an outlet. Because banshees were apparently better than squeaky toys to werewolves.

Mercedes was a siren. Which was almost as good.

Blaine immediately untensed under his fingers, his head cocked to the side. Listening to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154450509100/m-is-for-monster)


End file.
